The Sister I Never Had
by thatGIRL132
Summary: 2D has just discovered he has a long lost sister, who needs a place to crash for a while. The thing is that 2D and his big sis are polar opposites. How will 2D deal with a girl who seems to be more related to Murdoc then him, and can she possibly bring 2D and his secret crush together? Phase one.
1. Preface

**HUGE thanks to Corie Peterson for the awesome idea! This whole story is because of them! Your awesome!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

-Preface-

2D P.O.V

I woke up to a banging on my bedroom door. I tiredly looked to my alarm clock that told me it was just eight in the morning. I inwardly groaned. Who the hell would wake me up at bloody eight the morning!? The only person up right now is Noodle, but what would she want? I made my way from the warmness of bed to the door, I opened it slowly to reveal a pale Noodle.

"What is it Noods?" I ask.

"There is somebody to see you 2D they say it is very important." whispered Noodle. Who would come to see me? Everyone I already knew was living in the same house as me. I make my way out of my dark room and follow Noodle to the living room. When we reached our destination I saw my visitor. It was a girl with long neon blue hair, she had skin as pale as the moon. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, the color mine were before Murdoc bounced me off the hood of his car. She was incredibly tall, only about an inch or two shorter then me. But she had tattos covering her whole body. The body art ranged from skulls to dragons, form cigarettes to spider webs. She wore a mini skirt paired with a tube top, that showed way to much skin. Her lack of clothes showed off her purple bellybutton ring, it match the stud sticking from her nose. She gave off a vibe that said 'fuck off'. Who was this girl?

"Hello Stuart. I'm your older sister, Tamsin." she spoke with a high voice. Excuse me? Did she just say 'sister'? I fell backwards until my back made contact with the ground and my vision went black.

**I am so sorry it's so short, I know it's only like 300 words. I just wan to see what you guys think of the idea before I continue. If I get good reviews tonight I will post chapter one tomorrow! ;p if I get bad reviews then I will take this story down and pretend it never happened. **

**(I know that 2D's hair was not naturally blue but lets just pretend that blue hair runs in his family kay?)**

**One last thanks to Corie Peterson, your great!**


	2. welcome to the family

**Ha ha I'm such a liar! I couldn't resist posting chapter one tonight mainly because the preface was so short! **

**Hope you all enjoy chapter one!**

2D P.O.V

A hard slap brought me back to reality.

"Wha-what!" I squawk. I just had the weirdest dream that a girl showed up claiming to be my sister. But that was crazy right? I am an only child right?

"Damn Stu, you ok?" spoke a high-pitched American-accented voice but still to deep to be Noodle. I open my eyes and find that my face is just inches away from a girl with blue hair. I scream in her face, and she slaps me again.

"Calm the fuck down! God, what's wrong with you? She asked with annoyance written all over her face. A very concerned looking Noodle stood next to her.

"Are you ok 2D?" asked Noodle.

"Uhh, I think so, just my head hurts." I answer Noodle, but the whole time I was staring at the tattooed woman with cobalt blue hair.

"Who are you?" I ask, she rolls her chocolate eyes be for answering me.

"Your sister, numb skull. We've been over this." she spoke. Sister? So it wasn't a dream? But how can I have a sister, I grew up an only child!

"What are you talking about, I have no sister." I talk as I began to stand up, with the aid of Noodle.

"I didn't know I had a brother until about three days ago either." she confessed.

"Can we have some privacy cupcake?" she asked Noodle with venom dripping from her voice. The guitar goddess gave a huff before leaving the room. I lead the punk looking girl over to the black leather couch.

"Now, what makes you think you're my sister?" I ask as we both take a seat. She gave an over dramatic sigh before speaking.

"My ass wipe 'parents' kicked me out, because they think I'm a free-loading drunk. They told me that I could either get a job or move out. Since I am NOT getting a job and I have a balance of zero dollars and zero cents in the bank I was out of luck." I stared at her dumfounded, wondering what all this has to do with me, and why she put parents in quotations.

"Turns out they weren't even my real parents! I was adopted! Our birth parents had me first, but they were so poor they couldn't look after a hamster, much less a child! They had to give me up to a pair of close friends, ya see? But the people they gave me to moved to America when I was just five months, so that's why I have no British accent. So I like I said before when I turned twenty-five my foster parents got tired of me, and basically told me to get the fuck out. They told me the whole story about being adopted and who my real parents are. I tracked them down and they where happy to see me and all, but they said if all I was going to do was drink and laze around all day, I wasn't welcome there either! So here I am in all my glory Stu, your long lost sister!" she finished, and gave a cocky smile. All I could do was stare and try to comprehend what I just listened to, and how it could all be the worst lie I have ever heard.

"Do you think I'm stupid!?" I shout maybe a little to loudly. Her smile drooped until an angry frown replaced it.

"Listen lean bean, I'm not lying! You can call those stupid parents of our and ask, or do a blood test I don't give a fuck! I just need a freaking place to stay, ok?"

"Even if you are my sister, why the crap would I help you?" I ask with less force then before. Truth be told I was slightly afraid of her. She looked like the kind of girl that could kick the crap out of me.

"I don't know brotherly love? You wouldn't turn down your one and only sister would you?" she had a point. If this girl really was my sister I couldn't just let her go to the street, especially if she was from America. Hey, wait!

"If you have no money they how the bloody hell did you afford a plane ticket to England?" I ask feeling smart for thinking of the question.

"It was kind of a bon voyage present from my fosters." she answered. I sigh inwardly, this was going to a long day. First things fist I had to call my mom.

"You can stay here, but only for three week! After that you have to get the hell out."

"Three week? Come on little brother! How about three months?" three months! She has to be kidding! No way she was staying at Kong for three months.

"Five weeks but that's it." I compromise. She stared daggers at me, before sticking out a heavily tattooed hand.

"Deal." was all she said as I take her hand in mine, and sake it.

"Uhh, I made some breakfast for you guys if you want any…." spoke Noodle, as she entered the room.

"No thanks Pasta, I'll have a beer." said Tamsin. Noodle blushed before talking.

"Actually, they call me Noodle, not pasta."

"Whatever, so are you ganna get that beer or am I going to have to get up myself?" being the kind person she is, Noodle walked back into the kitchen to fetch our 'guest' a beer.

"Look if you're going to be staying here, you're going to be doing things for yourself." I say through clenched teeth.

"Fineee, gosh your no fun little brother, we'll have to change that, yeah?"

"No you don't have to change anything, just start looking for a job so you can get outta here as fast as possible."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not working. I have never worked a day in my life and I don't plan to any time soon." Just then, Noodle walked back in, handed Tamsin an ice cold beer, then walked back out with out a word.

"If you don't work where do you plan on going in five weeks?" I ask.

"By then my fosters will be begging for me back. Their life sucks with out me." she spoke but I could see slight worry in her chocolate pudding eyes. I roll my eyes and make my way to the kitchen. I pick up a pancake, and begin to eat it with my bare hands. I walk back into the living room, to find Tamsin passed out on the couch. I roll my eyes again before walking over and poking her in the cheek. Her snoring faltered and her eyes flickered open.

"I'll take you to your room." I say with a monotone voice. She drops the empty beer bottle so that it lands on the couch and burps. She was just like the girl version of Murdoc! She grabs a black backpack that I had failed to notice before. Slightly disgusted, I lead her up the long stairs of Kong.

"Ugh! Don't you guys have an elevator?" she whines.

"The lift is broken, so if you don't want to get stuck in there for a bout seven hours, you'll enjoy the stairs." we finally make it to the floor I was looking for. We venture in deeper until we are standing outside of the many guest rooms Kong has to offer.

I open the door and flip the light switch the room floods with light to reveal a dark yellow painted room, with a twin sized bed. Tamsin threw her small bag on the floor before falling face first on the bed. She wraps her body in the sheets and closes her eyes. I flick off the light before shutting the door. This was going to be a long five weeks.

/

I stop by the kitchen one last time to tell Noodle thanks for the breakfast, and to fill her in on who the cobalt haired girl supposedly was.

"Doesn't she have friends in America to stay with?" asked Noodle

"I don't know Noods I mean look at her, would you take her in? she's a mess!" I talk.

"Why are YOU taking her in 2D, you know Murdoc will beat the crap out of you when he finds out you let a random girl stay here with out his permission." she was right, but that was the least of my worries right now. I thank Noodle one last time before retreating back to my room. I whip out my flip phone and dial my moms number. Two rings in she answers.

"Stu? Hello son how are you?" asked the loving mother.

"How could you have never told me I have a older sister!" I get right to the point.

"….." silence was my answer.

"Mother! Will you please answer me?" I ask genially angry with the woman who gave birth to me.

"I'm sorry Stuart! It was so long ago and we thought we would never see her again!" she sounded close to tears. I bow my head for making my mother cry.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just angry that's all."

"Take good care of her Stu, please for me." I'm scared I won't be able to do what she asks of me, but I'll try.

"I'll try mom, I'll try." I say before bidding her goodbye, and sinking back into my mattress for some much needed sleep.

**I'm sooo sorry for the horrible explanation I gave for the reason Tamsin came to England. It's like 4 in the morning where I am and I'm so tired! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**And I can't wait to update for all of you! **


	3. What Do You See in Him?

**Big thanks to everyone that reviewed! Glad you enjoy the story! Hope you enjoy chapter three!**

**Don't forget to review! **

2D P.O.V

I woke back up around three in the afternoon. The temptation to stay in bed was strong, but I knew it was time to get up. I rolled my body until I fell from bed and landed on the cold hardwood floors. A moan of pain slipped from my lips. Why did I do that? I pull my tired body from the ground, and move to the bathroom. After I quickly brush my teeth, and finish pissing I find my 'hello kinky' shirt and slip it over my head. I step out side of my room and head for the living room. The only other person there was Murdoc. Might as well tell him about our little guest now.

"Hey Muds." my reply was a loud burp followed by a grunt.

"Umm, Muds I have something to tell you mate."

"What face ache!?" he asked sounding highly annoyed. I take a beep breath before continuing.

"You're never going to believe this, heck I barley believe it…."

"Out with it dullard!" shouted the bassist

"I have a sister and I told her she could stay here for a while!" I say before I can change my mind.

"What, did you take too many pills again? You don't have a sister stupid! Now get out of my face."

"No, no it true! She's upstairs right now! I told her she can stay with us for five weeks. Her foster parents kicked her out." I say to defend myself. Murdoc gave some thought to my words, before speaking.

"Is she hot?" was all he asked.

"She looks like me a little, I don't know." I say quietly.

"Darn, I guess that means she a beastly broad." he says more to himself then to me. I become slightly offended by his words.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about!"

"2D you're stupider than I thought if you really believe that some random lass is your sister. I bet she's just trying to get a hunk of your cash or something like that."

"No Muds I called my mom this morning, she told me I had to look out for her and everything!" I shout getting slightly annoyed that he still wasn't listening to me.

"Fine then 2D if your so sure she's your sister lets go talk to the dame!" he shouts. I nod my head yes, and lead him up the winding stairs. When we reach the guest room, I knock.

"Tamsin!" I call. There was no reply so I try again.

"Tamsin wake the fuck up!" the door swung open so fast that I jumped back and smashed into Murdoc. He pushed me forward so I landed on a half nude Tamsin. She was only dressed in a pair of daisy dukes and a black and blue bra, decorated with skulls. She had a very large tattoo of a decaying tree with crows nesting in it, running up the side of her torso. I gasped and pulled back. I did my best to avert my eyes from my sister. Murdoc just stared with his mouth ajar as a thin layer of drool escaped his lips.

"What do you want Stu? I was about to take a shower." she said annoyed, then she noticed Murdoc.

"Well, hello handsome, care to help me with my bath?" she asked as she pulled her waist length hair into a pony tail.

"Sure love, now I hear your related to Stu-Pot but how can that be when your such a sexy bird eh?" cooed Murdoc. I felt like I was going to be sick. Tamsin gave a laugh that sounded remarkably like mine. This didn't deter Muds in the least.

"I knew you where in a band Stu, but I didn't know you had such sexy band mates." she talked all the while never taking her eyes off the lightly tinted green man, who winked in reply. The urge to vomit grew stronger. Murdoc has the hots for my sister! I looked at the ground as I began to speak .

"I just came to check on you Tamsin, and I guess introduce you to Murdoc…." she pulled a face at me.

"I'm not four Stu, I don't need you to check on me. Are you forgetting that I'm your OLDER sister?" she gave a small laugh, as I blush.

"Murdoc eh? That's a hot name, so do you want to help me out of this bra or do I have to do it all by myself?" she continued, while batting her heavily made-up eyes. No this wasn't right. This was so gross on so many levels! There was no way I was going to let Murdoc bang my newly found sister, no matter how much of a slut she seemed to be! I had to say something. Anything.

"Murdoc it gay!" I blurt out before I think of the consequences. It was silent before Murdoc slapped me across the face, hard.

"What the fuck dullard! You know that's a lie! If anyone is the poof here it's you!" he screeched as he flung his body onto mine. We collapsed on the floor and his fists were a blur as they rained down on my poor face. I cried out for him to stop but he only sped up.

"Holy shit Murdoc, stop beating him!" screamed a startled Tamsin. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back. Murdoc was panting hard when he was finally detached from me.

"Don't you ever say shit like that again, or I'll beat the crap out of you when your sisters not here to save you ass." he spat at me before storming down the long hall. I groan and pull my broken body up into a sitting position, I lean my back against the wall for support. I could feel the blood dripping into my eyes but I just wipe it away.

"Damn, he kicked your ass." laughed Tamsin. I flipped her the bird as a sign to fuck off.

"Hey I just saved you, I think I deserve a little appreciation!" she said half jokingly.

"Tamsin, do you always walk around have naked, and invite random guys you just met to bang you?" I ask her.

"I told you I was about to take a shower…. And only if there cute." she talked and I moaned. Great I have a slut who thinks my best mate it a hottie for a sister.

"Well you have to tone it down if you want to live here. I don't want Noodle to pick up on your behavior, she's only twelve."

"You mean Pasta? She'll be fine lil bro, I'm a great roll model! I can teach her how to pick a lock, hot wire a car, how to get out of a speeding ticket-"

"Noodle! Her name is Noodle, and you will be teaching her none of that! I would prefer if you stay away from Murdoc also."

"Why are you gay for him? Its ok if you are I think it's adorable." she said with a smile. I blushed so deep I think I was brighter then the sun.

"NO, I am not gay for Murdoc! I like girls!" I screech. Nobody has to know about my secret crush on the bassist.

"I can help you get with him if you want…."

"I'm not gay!"

"Okay, if you say so." she replied sounding like she didn't believe me at all. I groan and place my blood face into my hands. This day was going dandy wasn't it? My sister has been here for less then a day and she has already discovered I'm gay. I breath a sigh of relief when I hear her door shut. My eyes are starting to burn from the blood dripping in them. I slowly get from the dirty ground and make my way to the car park. I linger outside the Winnebago for a minuet before locking myself in my room. After washing my face of the drying blood I sit on my unmade and think about what Tamsin said. 'I can help you get with him if you want.' it was ridiculous, how could she help me with something like this? Murdoc was the opposite of gay, I'm pretty sure he's homophobic. Still, her words never leave my head. I lay down and try to go to sleep so I can dream about Murdoc.

**Yeah, I had no idea this was going to be a Murdocx2D fic either. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing I guess. I hope you guys don't get mad! **

**Tell me what you think of Tamsin! Do you hate her? Love her? I want to know these thing!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! **


	4. You wanted to know

**Today was our senior retreat at school, so I have no homework! I thought I would give you guys the gift of an update.**

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Gorillaz (No mater how much I wish I did) **

2D P.O.V

Sleep never found me, so I stay awake admiring me green ceiling, wondering if this was all real. Could this all be some kind of weird dream? Who has long lost sisters? That kind of stuff only happens in books in movies. But here she is. How could my parents have never told me. A flare anger started to build up in my chest. Now that I think back I remember my mom would sometimes bring up something about friends they had in America, but my dad always gave him the evil eye when she brought it up. I never thought anything of it. Why would they hide this? It doesn't really make since, wouldn't they want the be connected with their only daughter? Tamsin's story doesn't seem right. If I think back I don't recall my parents every saying anything about being poor. They weren't rich but they definitely weren't dirt poor either.

I flip open my small cellular device, and proceed to call my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Stu."

"Were you and dad ever poor?" there was a pause.

"No, we were never poor. The fair grounds always kept us about middle class… Why?"

"…. No reason, just a thought I had I guess." I lie.

"Oh you and your thoughts Stu, I think they always got you in more trouble then anything else." she said with a lighthearted laugh. Did my mom just call me stupid?

"Well, that's all I really wanted to know I guess." I say.

"Wait Stu…. How is she?" she asked her voice gave I slight hint of worry.

" Tamsin? She's fine I guess. I think she's in her guest room right now."

"Good, that's good…. How are you doing? Are you still taking those pills?"

"I have to mom, you know how bad my head gets. I have to go now. Bye, love you." I say not really wanting to talk to her anymore.

"Love you too."

I end the call and close the phone. I place the phone back in my front pocket and roll out of bed, this time landing on my feet. I peeled off the blood soaked shirt that clung to my body, and replaced it with a fresh one. It was almost dinner time and I needed to talk to Tamsin, now. The walk to her room was quite but it felt like it went on forever. I finally reach her door, and knock. I stand back, and focus on the ground just in case she decided to answer the door half naked again. The door swings open, and luckily she wore more then before. A skin tight faded red shirt that read 'fuck you, fuckin fuck' clung to her small frame, there was a small bulge where her bellybutton lived. She had a mini skirt on that made her thin legs look like they went on for miles. Her blue hair was pulled into a messy bun that sat on the top of her head it was still damp from her shower.

"What do you want now?" was all she said.

"I want to know why the crap you lied! I know my parents were never poor. Who the crap are you?" I say with confidence.

"Watch your tone lean bean, don't think I won't kick your ass." she said sternly. I gulp, my confidence was starting to evaporate.

"Tamsin, why did you lie?" I ask quieter then before. She gave an exasperated sigh. She garbed my hand, and pulled me into her room. She shut the door and took a seat on her bed. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat dip stick." I was told. I plant myself in a near by chair that sat in a corner. I wait patiently for my explanation.

"Ok maybe I lied a little, but it wasn't my idea"

"Well then who's was it?"

"…Your mom's" was she serious? Did she really believe I was going to think my mom was the one who made up that horrid lie.

"Don't you dare call my mom a liar."

"Hey you wanted to know kid. Now do you want me to continue or do you want to get the fuck out?" she didn't give me time to answer.

"You see, your mom was married when she was pregnant with me, but lets say she was less then faithful… I'm really your half sister." she said like she just wanted to get it over with. I'm pretty sure my jaw touched the floor.

"Are you implying my mom had an affair with your dad?"

"Well what else could I mean! God, you really are as stupid as everybody says." she said. I took no offence of her words, I was used to all the stupid jokes. What made my blood boil was the fact that she partially said my mom was a whore.

"How dare you think my mom would sleep around! If anyone in this family is lose it's you!" I say before I know what's leaving my mouth. Tamsin gave me a look that seemed it could set me on fire. Her slender body hopped off the bed and made it's way over to me. Fear griped my heart.

"I'm sorry Tamsin!" I say as I cover I face with my hands. I peep though my hands when the blow I was expecting never came. Tamsin was just inches away from me, her fist raised high in the air like she was about to strike. She was wearing a light smirk on her lips.

"Your so pathetic." she remarked before bringing down her hand hard on my back. I wince.

"Don't you ever talk about me like that again, if you do I'll help your little gay crush beat you up. Now will you please let me finish?" she asked with a forced smile. I nod my head rapidly up and down.

"Good boy." she said as she makes her way back to the bed.

"Now where was I? oh yeah, so your mom was pregnant with me but not by your father. Your dad knew that the baby wasn't his and he wanted nothing to do with me. The only way that he would stay with our mom was if I was gone. So of coarse as soon as I was born they got rid of me, they just handed me off to some son of a bitch that knocked up our mom, and his sleazy girlfriend. We moved to America because his stupid girlfriend wanted to chase her singing dream, she never made it of coarse…. You basically know the rest, got kicked out fro being a bum, came to America to see if my mom was willing to help a daughter out. She probably would have taken me in to, if it wasn't for your damn dad, you should have seen his face when he saw me. Hilarious." she finished the last line with a smirk. Was it crazy that I believed all of this? That I believed my mom would sleep around and get knocked up. I was about to speak when a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Get the door." she commanded. I do as I was told and open the door to find Noodle standing there.

"Oh, hello 2D I was just coming to tell Tamsin that dinner is ready" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Noods, we'll be right there." I smile and shut the door.

"It's time for dinner." I say

"Duh, I heard her. Lets go." she spoke. I lead her to the kitchen in silence, when we get there I see that everybody else it already there. I blush as I take a seat by Murdoc and our arms brush. Thankfully he doesn't notices, but Tamsin does. She smiles and makes kissy faces at me as she takes her seat. I blush deeper and look down at my hands. I have a lot to think about but all I want to think about right now is the bassist next to me.

**You have no idea how hard this was to write since I was listening to Gorillaz the whole time, and I cant think straight when 2D is singing all sexy in my ear xD **

**Hoped you enjoyed, next update should be sometime this weekend! **


	5. NOTE

**Note: UGHHHHH! I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I'm so sorry guys, I feel horrible for not updating! I know it's been two weeks! :'( I'm very upset with myself.**

**If you guys want to hear my pathetic excuse; I have been going thru a lot of shit in my life lately, and it's been keeping me busy. (I know awful right?) *sigh* if you guys hate me I totally understand! I would hate me too! **

**I promise there WILL be an update soon! I just don't know when yet…. **

**Thank you for reading guys. :/ **


	6. The Love of A Sister

**I am super sorry for the long wait you guys! I feel so bad about it. **

**Enjoy. **

2D P.O.V

I was the first to finish my dinner. Well I was the first to say I was finished, I still had well over half the food on my plate. Nobody thought anything of it except Tamsin. I never really ate much, but she didn't know that.

"Are you sick or something Stu?" she asked with a bored expression glued to her face.

"Humm? Oh no, I'm fine just full is all."

"Full? You barley took two bites from your spaghetti!"

"Big lunch?" God, why did she care anyway? After what felt like an hour of staring from a suspicious Tamsin she finally answered

"Whatever." with that I scrape my chair back on the tile floors and proceed to my room. It was cool out that night, and the moon sat highly perched in the sky. I soon heard the light clicking of Cuban healed shoes on the cement ground. I rotate my body until I can see the slim body that belongs to Murdoc. I don't know what to do, so I do nothing. He continues to walk in my direction with his head down, he hasn't seen me yet. The gap between us is closeting.

"Hey Muds." I finally say when I feel he's about to run right into me. He looks up startled.

"Oh, hello 2D." he says and continues walking in the direction of his Winnie. I was shocked that was all he said. Normally when I greet him I earn myself a slap to the back of the head. I speed-walk to catch up to him.

"Finish your dinner that fast?" I ask.

"Humm, oh I wasn't that hungry. What about you, I don't think you even ate lunch." I blush and shrug.

"You know I don't eat a lot."

"Why? You're not anorexic or anything are you?" I stop walking and stair at him. I actually have to think about the question. After a minuet of debating with myself I answer.

"No, I don't think so anyways. I just don't eat that much."

"Good because if you were that would gay." his answer came quick and my breath caught at the word 'gay' I turn a deep shade of red. Keeping my head down, I continue to walk. We continue in silence until it became uncomfortably.

"What do you think of the Tamsin chick?" he finally asks. I wasn't expecting the question at all.

"Err, she's… a girl." I say stupidly. He raises a hand to give me a smack for my stupidity, but changed his mind at the last second. His arm hung limply at his side.

"Do you… do you think I have a chance with her?" he asked quietly. My jaw drops in unison with my heart.

"…I don't know. Why do you insists on banging every girl you come in contact with?" I do my best to not sound hurt.

"Well, I don't just want to bang her, ya know?" is Murdoc asking me for advice on how to ask out my sister? Damn I really was pathetic.

"I don't think she's the dating type." I say with a low voice. The ground is the only thing I look at. My dirty shoes were slapping the ground with every step I took.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's the slutty type of girl who only wants a good fuck. You should know, you seem more related to her than me." I spoke the last part bitterly. I looked up just in time for his eyes to meet mine. Something flashed in his mismatched eyes. Hurt? It was gone to quick for me to be sure because whatever it was turned to angry.

"Fuck you!" he yelled as his fist made contact with my right cheek. I stumble backwards and fall on my ass. After landing another blow on my nose he storms off into his Winnie. Blood is seeping from my nose, but I don't even care. I pull my body from the cold cement and wobbly make my way to my room. I shut the door with a soft 'click.' I fall to my knees as my body begins to shake. Sobs escape my chapped lips. My long piano fingers find their way into my hair and lock themselves in place. My chest hurts so bad, I think it's going to explode. I hate everybody and everything. I mostly hate Murdoc for making me like this. I rolled onto my back and continued to sob to the skies. I think I'm going to drown in my tears and right now it doesn't sound that bad. I start to chock on the blood that is starting to run down the back of my throat. I sit up and cough until I spit it all out. I don't have the will to get up so I curl up on my side in the middle of my floor. My tears were still falling, but less violently now. A mixture of snot and blood fell from my nose I wipe it on a near by shirt. I hear my door open, but I don't care to know who it is. A soft hand caresses my swollen cheek gently. I turn my eyes up slightly to see Noodle looking down at me. She wordlessly moves to my bathroom. I can hear the water running, and she returns a minuet later. I close my eyes as a wet wash cloth scrubs my face. It's sad how Noodle it the one looking after me, instead of the other way around. When all the blood it wiped from my face she takes a seat next to me on the floor. Her soft hands run thru my tangled hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Your like my sister, and you love me right Noodle?" I ask her hopefully.

"Yes 2D! You don't even have to ask that, I love all of you."

"…I think I'm gay, or bi, or I don't even know! I just feel different." there was a long pause that felt like it could kill me.

"2D, I don't care if you're gay or not, if that's what makes you happy then go for it." I felt like the world was lifted from my shoulders. I sit up slowly and wrap my long arms around Noodle's body.

"Thank you so much Noods." she hugs back tightly.

"So is there any one in particular you like?" she asks as we part. I hang my head and close my eyes.

"Well… yeah, I guess. But I know he's not gay."

"You never know 2D, he just might be. Who is it?"

"Murdoc…" I whisper softly, she still hears me. He eyes widen for a second, but soon return to normal size.

"That's… a surprise."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No 2D you're not crazy, we don't choose who we fall in love with." she spoke gently. I nod my head up and down.

"He likes my sister."

"That's weird since you and Tamsin could be twins, you look exactly the same." I just shrug. I felt like crying again, then going to sleep.

"Murdoc is a weird guy… thanks for listening love, I needed that." I said before pulling her into another bone crushing hug. I planted a soft kiss to her smooth cheek.

"Anytime you need me to listen I'm here for you 2D." she flashes me a smile and stands. I pick myself up from the floor and walk her to the door.

"Noodle?"

"Yes 2D?"

"Could you not tell anybody about all this please?"

"Sure, I wasn't going to anyway."

"Thanks." she smiles again and leaves the room. My door shuts behind her. I find a bottle of my pills hiding under my bed. I quickly pop the lid off and swallowed four of them. I relaxed into my bed and pulled the covers up to my eyes. My thoughts were starting to cloud, but I could still feel the slight pain in my chest that no amount of pills could take away.

**YESSSS! I FINALLY DID IT! I'm so proud of myself! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. I Can't Wait to Tell Noodle

**Enjoy you guys!**

2D P.O.V

Noodle has been coming to my room quite a lot these days. Mostly just to comfort me when I needed it. The young girl sat in the middle of my bed, and I was planted in my computer chair.

"I think you should you just tell him already…" she had been suggesting that idea quite a lot.

"I just can't Noodle." I could see where this conversation was going, we have had it many times before.

"Why 2D the worst thing he could do is say no."

"No! The worst thing he could do is beat the shit out of my for being gay, and then fuck my sister."

"2D watch your language!" she scolded. "You know, I've been thinking about that, and I don't think that Murdoc really likes your sister."

"Yeah, he just wants to sleep with her."

"Maybe not… you and your sister look an awful lot alike. Maybe Murdoc really likes you?" he said hopefully. I scoffed.

"Where the fuck would you get an idea like that?!" I could almost laugh at how unbelievable it was. Noodles face got about five shades darker. Her head hung, and she began to play with her fingers.

"Noodle what happened?" she didn't look up.

"Noodle!"

"Okay! I… I was going to ask Murdoc if he had seen my Power Puff Girls blanket. But when I got to the door of his Winnie I heard these sounds…" her voice had drifted off.

"Come on just tell me Noodle!" she sighed before continuing.

"He, was moaning your name really loud, it he was so loud! He kept saying 'more, more!'"

"Okay, enough Noodle!" she looked like she was ready to cry. Poor Noodle she's been traumatized. I move to her and gently pat her on the back.

Did Murdoc really do that? Did he masturbate to the thought me? The thought made me shiver with delight. But, how could that be true, Murdoc was homophobic… or at least that's what he wanted us to believe. The thought of Murdoc pumping himself off was starting to make me hard. I quickly calm myself when I remember that there is a little girl in my room. My back rested against the headboard of my bed.

"When did you hear all that Noodle?" I ask after the recovers.

"Umm, about three days ago I think."

"Three days? You didn't tell me sooner?!" she winced.

"Well, I rather not talk about that kind of stuff 2D." She blushed. I nod my head and pat her head.

"Sorry Noodle… Maybe you heard him wrong? He could have been saying Tudi or, or Moody!" I knew I was just in denial, but it was just so hard to believe.

"Hey 2D?"

"Yeah Noods?"

"I'm hungry…" I laugh.

"Okay, lets get a bit to eat. Yeah?" I slip on a pair of old flip flops, and we head out. The house seemed empty, but that was usually since Kong was so huge.

"Whtcha want Noodle?" I ask as we reached the kitchen.

"Will you make me a sandwich 2D?" her voice was so sweet and childish, I couldn't say no.

"Sure Noods." I smile at her. I started to gather the ingredients. Noodle took a seat at the table and watched as I started to construct our meal. I bent over and reached into the refrigerator for the jar of pickles. When I started my back my face was inches away from Murdoc's. I screamed and the jar fell from my hands. It shattered sending small shards of glass into my exposed feet. Another scream left me. Murdoc gasped and the small lines of blood leaking from my feet. I looked over my shoulder to find that Noodle was no longer there. My attention turned back to my burning feet.

"Are you okay 2D?" I tried not to show my confusion by his sudden niceness. I nod my head yes and try to walk. It hurt every step I took, my face gave away my pain. Murdoc sighed and scooped my up in his arms. I gasped loudly.

"Murdoc what are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Going to get you cleaned up, now shut up!" his strange behavior made me on edge, but I didn't say anything. He carried me down the hall until we found a small half bath. He set me down on the counter so that my legs were dangling. I felt like a five year old that just fell off his bike, and Murdoc was there to kiss the cuts better. I blush at the thought, then even harder when I think of what Noodle told me. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of twisters, he bent over and plucked out the small shards of glass from my feet. He slipped my flip flops off and turned on the sink. He retreated a small face towel and wet it. The warn cloth made contact with my skin. I winced slightly but made no complaint.

"Murdoc… why are you doing this?"

"I don't really know 2D. Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" I say maybe a little to quickly. He smirks and continues washing the blood. When he was done the bassist looked up and our eyes meet. They were their normal red and black, but there was something different about them. Like they were hiding something. I could feel my head gravitating towards him, his eyes widened when he realized that I was trying to kiss him. He backed away and feel on his butt. My cheeks flushed and I look down at my hands. He stayed on the floor and wouldn't stop looking at me. He looked like he was deep in thought. Murdoc picked himself up from the floor and sat down on the counter next to me. Our hips were touching. My hand found his, and I was surprised when he didn't remove it. His skin was so smooth and warn under my touch.

"2D I don't know."

"Don't know what?" we are whispering back and forth.

"I just… don't know. I'm sorry." his face moved closer to mine until is lips touched my cheek. It was over in seconds. He pulled himself off the counter ant left the bathroom without another word. I sat in awe. What the fuck just happened? I don't even care, all I want to do it dance. I jump from the counter and wince at my still sore feet. Right. I need to bandage those up. I sat back down and began to wrap up my feet, a huge smile never leaving my face. I couldn't wait to tell Noodle.

**Well there you have it! Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! **

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
